


4 in the Morning

by lizwontcry



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something happening between Blake and Gwen that neither of them can define yet, but when Gwen breaks her arm in an accident, Blake is there for her no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Yo! I decided to make this a separate story just because. This is for [Regina11,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina11) who asked for Blake to help Gwen when she breaks a bone. 
> 
> I may have borrowed the concept from one of my favorite episodes of Big Bang Theory. I bet you never thought you'd see a Big Bang Theory/The Voice crossover in your lifetime, eh?
> 
> This is for all my Shefani trash friends who still can't seem to get enough. Rock on, friends.
> 
> P.S. It would be nice if y'all wrote a story or two so [Sottovoce Duvine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sottovoce_duvine/pseuds/Sottovoce_duvine) and I aren't talking to ourselves out here.

_I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning and the tears are pouring  
And I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right_   
**\- 4 In the Morning, Gwen Stefani -**

**August 2015 - Battle rounds**

Adam is in Blake's trailer, and they're talking about whatever they tend to discuss when the 12 hour day is over and they're so brain dead they can barely speak.

"I'm thinking about getting a new truck," Blake tells Adam. 

"Why? You have like eight of them already."

"Well, I don't have a yellow one. You know what, I'd just really like a yellow truck," he says, shrugging.

Adam shakes his head. "That's dumb. You're dumb."

Blake nods. He is pretty dumb. And he knows Adam wants to get home to Behati, and that Blake is just trying to stall him for a bit because he doesn't really want to leave yet. What's at home? Darkness. Emptiness. Silence. Of course Blake enjoys being on the show, but he still hasn't gotten used to living in L.A. part time. And now that Miranda's gone, his house is so quiet.

It's unnerving and he'd rather not be there if he doesn't have to.

"Hey, man, I'm gonna beat it, okay? You know... Gwen's next door if you need somebody to talk to," Adam said. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. If you know what I mean." 

Blake sighs. "Go away, please." Adam laughs, gives his buddy a quick hug, and he's gone. Things with Gwen are... well, they're weird. Every since the blind auditions started in late June, she's been kind of a roller coaster of emotion. The day after Blake's divorce was announced, Gwen confided to him that Gavin had moved out a few months ago and they were in the process of getting a divorce, as well. Blake wasn't exactly shocked--he didn't know if she was aware of it or not, but she never smiled when she talked about Gavin. She barely mentioned him at all, actually. 

Now that she's free of Gavin, Gwen is always smiling at Blake and flirting and they share these long, drawn-out hugs that last for a little too long, but nothing's happening. Not that Blake expects it to--they both are nursing broken hearts and it makes sense that neither of them are willing to pull the trigger yet. Plus, Blake doesn't even know if Gwen would even want anything to happen between them. Sometimes he feels like she does, and sometimes he thinks that's the last thing on her mind. They're complete opposites, actually, at least on paper. He's a country boy from Oklahoma who loves to hunt and fish and get his hands dirty; she's a city girl from California who's into fashion and glamorous nights out on the town. But that never seems to matter between the two of them--they always have something to talk about, and they're constantly making each other laugh. To Blake, Gwen is one of the most down-to-earth humans he's ever met. And she's gorgeous and caring and she always smells good and Blake loses sleep sometimes just thinking about what it would be like to kiss her.

Blake returns some texts and thinks about what he's going to get for dinner on the way home. Maybe it's a fried chicken kind of night... no, he still has battle rounds to film and the camera adds 10 pounds. He's lost so much weight in the past couple of months; he really should keep it going. So maybe he'll go to the grocery store and pick up some stuff for a salad. Wait, really? Who is he, anyway? Life without Miranda is harder than he imagined. He doesn't miss _her,_ actually. More like the concept of her. It makes sense in his head.

Suddenly, there's a loud knock on his trailer door. He hears a little voice shout, "Blake!" He rushes to open the door and there's Zuma, sweet little Zuma, who looks scared out his mind.

"What's the problem, buddy?" Blake has only met Gwen's boys once or twice, and he spent the whole time trying to make them laugh, since he figures they don't laugh much at home these days. Gwen is trying so hard to keep up a happy face, but she can't hide the pain in her eyes--he knows because he has the same problem. 

"My mom fell in the shower and she can't get up and she told me to come get you!" Zuma exclaimed. Blake is outside and running to Gwen's door before Zuma even finishes the sentence. 

"Gwen?" Blake calls out when he gets inside her trailer. He doesn't want to alarm her, but he also doesn't want to waste time if she's really hurt.

"Blake! Please... I'm sorry, but I need help!" Gwen yells from the bathroom. She sounds, well, scared.

Blake turns to Zuma. "Hey, buddy, can you do me a favor and hang out in my trailer while I help your mom? You can mess with my phone or watch my TV or drink my beer." Zuma thankfully laughs a little, and takes off to Blake's trailer. 

Blake finds a big, fluffy towel and makes his way into Gwen's bathroom. She's laying in the tub, looking miserable. 

"Hi," Blake says. "I heard there was a wet, naked girl in here so I came running." He can't help but use humor in tense situations.

Gwen tries to smile, but it's hard. "Hi. I slipped in the shower and I think I broke my arm. Can you--oh, never mind, can you just call an ambulance for me?"

Blake shakes his head. "No way, it'll take too long for them to get here. Come on, I'll take you. Let's get you out of the tub." Gwen looks at him gratefully. Blake tries to gently pick her up out of the slippery shower--all of this probably could have been avoided if she had some kind of adhesive in the tub to prevent slipping--and wraps her up in the towel.

"Oh, thank you so much, Blake, really. God, I'm such a klutz! I never used to be, but I'm an old lady now. 46 years old and I've never had a broken bone, can you believe it?" She's overtalking for some reason.

"Well, I'm a few years younger than you and I've had plenty, so," Blake replies.

"Just wait until you're my age, it gets worse, let me tell you. Hey, I can probably take it from here--" Gwen tries to reach for her drawer to get some clothes out of it, but she cringes, and Blake knows she's in more pain than she's letting on.

"Here, let me do this for you," Blake says. "Stop being so strong for once in your life, sis, okay?" Gwen looks on the verge of tears, but nods anyway. He finds some underwear and shorts and a t-shirt and helps her put all of them on. As much as he tries to avert his eyes and pretend not to enjoy the experience of grasping her so intimately, he's pretty much failing. She looks good naked, and he likes touching her bare skin. Of course, this makes him feel like a pervert and he tries so very hard to concentrate on Gwen's pain instead of his weird arousal issues.

Once Gwen is situated with her clothes, Blake says, "Okay, I'm going to get you in my truck, then I'm going to get Zuma, and we're going to go to the hospital." 

Gwen nods. "Thank you, Blake. I can call Gavin and have him pick up Zuma..." Blake knows that's the last thing Gwen wants to do. 

"Nope, we don't need to do that. Don't worry about anything; I'll take care of it." He doesn't know how exactly he'll take care of it, but he will. 

Blake helps her walk out to his truck, opens the door and gets her inside, and rushes into his trailer to get Zuma, who is watching the Tonight Show and eating some of Blake's Fritos he snacks on when he's bored.

"Come on, we have to get your mom to the hospital." Zuma nods and surprises Blake by taking his hand as they walk back to the truck. 

Blake gets Zuma in the backseat and straps him in, and the three of them are off to the hospital. There's one nearby the Voice stages, and Blake gets Gwen checked in and helps her fill out the paperwork. She keeps thanking him, and he wishes she'd stop doing that--he's only doing what anyone else would do in this situation. 

Thankfully nobody is really paying attention to them in the waiting room. Both of them have been targeted by the paparazzi lately because of their public divorces. But Gwen looks almost unrecognizable without all her make-up and signature clothing on, and Blake resembles a hot mess after a full day of filming and just being emotionally exhausted. 

"Gwen, come back with us, please," the nurse says after about 20 minutes of waiting. Blake and Zuma get up to go with her, but the nurse stops them. "She's getting some X-Rays right now. We'll let you know when we're done with those. Stay here with your son." Before Blake could reply, they're gone. 

Blake looks at Zuma and shrugs. "I guess we have to wait." The two of them sit back down. "You're doing a really good job with your mama," Blake says. "You're being really brave for her."

"I have to be," Zuma replies. "If I freak out, she's going to freak out even more, and I don't want her to do that. She really hurt her arm."

Blake admires this little boy's courage. In a small way, he reminds Blake of his brother Ricky, who passed away a long time ago. 

"That's good," Blake says. "That's really good." He gets his phone out and says, "Do you know how to play Tic Tac Toe? We have to do something while we wait." Zuma nods. They play a million games of Tic Tac Toe for what seems like hours. Zuma is far in the lead when the nurse comes back out and says, "Sir, your wife wants you and your son to come back with her now."

Blake again doesn't protest, and neither does Zuma. He's just grateful the nurse apparently doesn't recognize either of them. Or if she does, she's being extremely discrete about it.  
Zuma and Blake follow the nurse to Gwen's room. Gwen already has a cast on her arm. She smiles gratefully at the two of them. When the nurse closes the door, she says, "I had to tell her you're my husband or else she wouldn't have let you come see me. I'm just waiting for the doc to come back and release me."

Blake nods, somewhat happy that Gwen wants him to stay with her. 

"How do you feel?" Blake asks her. 

"Well, I'm on painkillers at the moment, so great! I have a feeling I won't be so great in a few hours, though."

Blake nods. "Yeah, you're probably in for a rude awakening here pretty soon."

Gwen says, "Look, Blake, you can go now, I'm sure you want to get some sleep. I'll get an Uber for me and Zuma, or I'll call my dad. Thank you for everything."

Blake frowns. "Are you kidding? We're sticking this out together. You can't get rid of me if you tried. Which you just did." Wild horses can't drag him away from taking care of Gwen tonight. 

Everything he was feeling before this happened--hunger, fatigue, sadness--is all forgotten. That's something Blake is learning about Gwen lately--for some reason she just makes him forget all his problems when he's in her presence.

He can tell Gwen wants to protest, but then she doesn't. She just grabs his hand with her good one and squeezes it. 

The doctor comes in and makes sure the cast is on properly, gives Gwen a prescription for painkillers, and releases her. It's now 4:00 in the morning and Zuma falls asleep in the truck on the way back to Gwen's house. She directs Blake to it and hands him her purse so he can find the keys. He says, "Wait just a second, I'll get this boy to bed and come right back for you."

Gwen nods, too weary to say anything in protest. Blake scoops up Zuma and carries him into the house. It's a big house and Blake has no idea where Zuma's bedroom is, so he puts him on the living room sofa and covers him with a blanket. Then he rushes back to the car and helps Gwen out, steering her towards the bedroom, where he peels back her comforter and sheets and eases her into the bed.

"Oh, Blake, I don't--I have no idea how to thank you. You're amazing. I'll never be able to pay you back for everything you've done tonight..."

"Don't worry about that, darlin'," Blake insists. "You were in pain and I helped. It was no big deal. Here, take some pills before you go to sleep." He hands her the pills and a cup of water. She swallows them.

A minute later, Gwen falls asleep. Blake watches her, taking her all in. When she gets better, he's going to have to make a move somehow, because everything about Gwen makes him feel peaceful. And he wants to be the same thing for her. Or maybe that's the reason why he shouldn't do anything about this... thing he feels for Gwen. He doesn't want to ruin what they have, which is a nice friendship that could always have the potential for more. Blake sighs. When did this all get so complicated? He thought when he married Miranda, he'd never have to worry about this kind of stuff again. Now here he was, back at square one.

At some point, he falls asleep in a chair next to Gwen's bed. Several hours later, he wakes up to a weird sound. When his eyes adjust to his foreign surroundings, Blake realizes Gwen is crying. 

"Hey, hey, what's happening, woman? What are the tears about?" He inches the chair closer to the bed so he can hold her good hand. 

"I'm sorry, it must be the painkillers," Gwen says, embarrassed that he woke up to this. "They make me all emotional."

"Come on, I'm not buying that," Blake says. "What's wrong? You can tell me. I've already seen you naked tonight, after all."

Gwen laughs through her tears. "Hey, I thought you weren't looking!"

"I peaked a little. Sorry." She laughs again. 

When she's able to compose herself, Gwen says, "It's just everything, you know? Just a few months ago, this house was full. Three boys, a husband, a dog, a cat. Now Gavin has the dog and we share the boys and the cat is somewhere hiding because he doesn't like strangers. And you've been so good to me, Blake, and I--I know there's something... I feel like..."

Blake squeezes her hand. He knows what she's trying to say, and he's grateful for it. "I know, Gwen. We don't have to talk about that tonight. We don't have to talk about it at all unless you want to. Okay? Don't worry about it."

Gwen nods, but she's still crying. Blake waits for her to continue, if she wants to.

"I must look like a mess," Gwen says after a minute. 

"You look beautiful," Blake answers truthfully. 

"I don't feel like it," Gwen sniffs. "I haven't felt like it in a long time, actually. I've never been the kind of woman who depends on a man to feel beautiful, but Gavin, he... actually did the  
opposite. He made me feel like I wasn't. And that I was nothing without him. And you know what? Sometimes I really do feel that way."

Blake has only met Gavin Rossdale once, when he was a mentor on the Voice the first time Gwen was on, and he wasn't all that impressed with the guy even on first impression. And right now, with this sobbing woman in his arms, Blake wishes he could meet the guy in a dark alleyway. He only needs two punches. 

Blake wants to get in bed with Gwen and hold her, but that seems like crossing a line, so he just touches her face to get her attention. She looks in his eyes, and he knows something is changing; this is all becoming very real and there's nothing he can do to stop it. All he wants her to do is look into his eyes and see her reflection--see herself as he sees her. But she can't, so he digs deep inside himself to give her the truth he wants her to hear.

"I want to tell you something, okay? I want you to know that you are a beautiful woman, inside and out. You have a huge heart, and you want everybody to know how special they are in their own way. And even if you wore no make-up and had sweats on every day, you would still be the most gorgeous woman in the room. I may just be a hick from Oklahoma, and I don't know how much my opinion matters to you, but... Gavin is a fucking idiot, and you are better than him in every way. Please realize that. Please know how important you are to so many people."

Gwen is crying even harder now. She moves over to the middle of the bed and says, "Come here so I can hug you." Blake obeys her command, and soon she is clinging to him, crying in his shirt, and he holds her because that's all he can do.

When she's able to stop crying, she sniffs and says, "Thank you, Blake. I needed to hear that." She looks at him gratefully. He wants to kiss her so badly right now. And he can tell she wants the same. But this is not the moment. It's not how Blake wants to start something--if there is something to start--by kissing her when she's most vulnerable. Thankfully, Gwen probably realizes this, too, because she finally looks away. 

He holds her for a little while longer, and then Zuma comes in, rubbing his eyes, and says, "Mom, are you feeling any better?"

Blake moves back to his chair and Gwen pats the bed for Zuma to come sit next to her. "I do, sweetie, thank you for being such a strong man for me last night."

"I'll go make some breakfast," Blake says, and disappears into the kitchen. Gwen has a very different diet than he does, but he manages to find some bacon and eggs, and 20 minutes later, Zuma is happily chowing down.

"My mom and dad will be over in a bit," Gwen says when she manages to drag herself out of bed into the kitchen. "And Gavin's coming by to pick up Zuma. It'll be easier for him to keep the boys for a few days while this heals."

Blake nods. He gets it--it's time to go. "Okay. Well, call me if you need anything--and I mean anything."

"I will, thank you. And I'll see you on Monday. More battle rounds, yay." 

"Yay," Blake says without enthusiasm. Come Monday, they'll be ready for the show, but for now, all Blake wants to do is sleep away the feelings he seems to have developed over the last 24 hours.

Gwen hugs him tightly, and he doesn't want to let go of her, ever, but... that's not really his choice to make, at least not yet. And anyway, the doorbell interrupts their embrace.

"I'll get it," Blake insists, and goes the front door to open it. And of course, there's Gavin, looking like a smug bastard that Blake wants to run over in his tractor.

"Oh, hello, Blake," Gavin says, and even his accent irritates Blake. "What... what are you doing here?"

"He was helping me," Gwen says, coming in from the kitchen. "He took me to the emergency room last night and stayed to make sure I was okay."

"Oh," Gavin says, and he looks confused. "Why didn't you just call me? I could have been there for you, Gwen."

"That would be a first," Gwen says. Blake can't help it--he chuckles. Gavin looks at him with pure hatred in his eyes. Blake doesn't particularly blame him. If they were in each other's shoes, Blake would probably be seething with rage right now. 

"Very nice. Well, thank you, Blake, but I can take it from here."

"Gavin, please just take Zuma and go. My parents are coming. I'll be fine."

Gavin wants to stay. He wants to reclaim his family, Blake can sense this without knowing anything about the guy. But he fucked up. And he fucked the nanny. So he has to go.

"Fine," Gavin finally says. "If that's what you want."

"It's what I want."

Zuma comes out with his backpack and says, "Hi, Dad. I'm ready."

"Good, let's go."

"Will you be okay, Mom?" 

"Yes, honey. I'll see you in a few days." Gwen kisses Zuma's forehead, and he and Gavin leave. 

"Well, he's a charming guy," Blake says, and Gwen laughs. 

"Yeah, he's the best."

The two of them give each other another lingering look that lasts too long. Blake finally says, "Well, I should be going, I guess. You need to get some rest."

"No, _you_ need to get some rest. I'll see you Monday," she says again. He's going to have to leave now or they'll be saying their good-byes all day.

Blake turns to leave before he says or does anything he'll regret on Monday when he sees her again. Maybe this is something, and maybe it's nothing, but right now is not the time to find out. 

On the way home, Blake gets that fried chicken he wanted so badly last night, and then eats it while watching TV. He takes a long, hot shower and gets ready to take a nap. Before he goes to sleep, he checks his phone. There's a text from Gwen.

_You are my knight in shining armor and I'll never forget that. I keep thinking of ways to make it up to you--I think you'll like a few of them. I can't wait to see you on Monday. Love, Gwen._

Hmm. Maybe this _is_ something after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> a. This was just going to be a one-shot but I like the idea of a timeline. This story will be continuous and linear while my other story will continue to just be a series of moments between the two of them. Fascinating, I know.
> 
> b. I messed up the timeline in the last chapter so I changed a few paragraphs to reflect the schedule for filming and such. 
> 
> c. I am so, so excited about all the new Shefani stories that are being written. I lovvee that there are so many people who feel as strongly about these idiots as I do. I know this is all kind of brand new for us but already, this is one of my most favorite fandoms I've been a part of. Group hug!
> 
> Thank you, that is all.

_Late September_

The bed is a tangled mess of sheets and comforter--Gwen is somewhere underneath them. The shades are drawn and no light is getting in. She doesn't know how long it's been since she last ate something; she's making herself drink water every couple of hours so she doesn't, like, die. Gavin has the kids for a few weeks and she doesn't technically have to be on camera until the live shows start in November. Eventually she's going to have to get up write some songs. She needs to get in the studio--it's one of the only things she's found that can heal her wounded soul. But for now, Gwen does not have a plan to get out of bed any time soon. She is devastated. She is heartbroken. And she just can't face the world this way.

Her parents and friends have all tried their best to get her to at least move to the couch, but Gwen isn't budging. She's has always considered herself a strong and independent woman, but this divorce has just knocked the wind out of her. Gavin--her husband, the father of her children, the man she thought was her soul mate--is gone. They've had so many terrible fights before, but she never expected it to end like this. For the last couple of months, Gwen tried to put on a brave face and pretend her whole word wasn't ending, but that came to crashing halt two days ago. She received a text from a friend that said, _Didn't know if I should tell you this, but I just saw Gavin and Mindy together. He had his arm around her. She was laughing. It was gross._ For some reason, this was the final straw. How Gwen knew it was really and truly over. He was with Mindy, and there was no going back. So she undid all the hard work she's been doing to move on lately, and instead regressed back to the day after Gavin left. 

Gwen takes some sleeping pills (in the middle of the day) and wakes up at 6:40 PM. She stares up at the ceiling and wonders what it's going to take to get her out of this bed. Her kids are fine and she's not worried about them, nor does she have to be strong for them right now. She's starving, but she doesn't have any food. It occurs to her that in a few minutes, the sun will be setting, and for some reason, this is what gets her out of bed. She somehow peels the mess of blankets off of her and puts on some shorts and a t-shirt. For the first time in days, Gwen goes outside and looks at the sky. It's a velvety mix of blue and orange and red, and it's beautiful, and she hears music in it--she sees God in it--and she doesn't want to go back to bed.

The next thing Gwen does without actually thinking about it is go back inside and pick up her phone. There is literally only one person she wants to talk to right now, and she's going to text him. No! She's going to call him. They've never actually spoken on the phone before, but there's always a first time for everything. 

For some reason, Gwen is actually nervous. She's a 45-year old woman who has called a few boys in her life, and right now, she has butterflies in her stomach. But she knows what she wants, at least for tonight, and maybe beyond tonight, _way_ beyond tonight. Before she picks up the phone, Gwen reminds herself to not get her hopes up. Maybe he's busy. Maybe he's out of town. Hell, maybe he just doesn't want to. 

Gwen calls him. And she's never been so excited to hear a "Hey, you," in that comfortable country boy drawl. 

"Hey," she says, trying not to sound like a total heartbroken idiot. "It's Gwen."

"Gwen who? I don't know any Gwens." Blake is always teasing her, like they're in first grade or something. Secretly, she loves it.

Gwen scoffs. "Funny. I'm laughing. So... what are you doing right now?"

"Well, let's see, I have a big night planned... I'm about to crack open some vodka and watch some baseball. Then when that's over, I thought I'd go for a walk in a bad neighborhood, you know, for fun."

“Well, the way I’m feeling tonight, I might as well join you on that walk.” There’s something about Blake that makes her want to tell him everything. She just can’t seem to play it cool around him. Ever since he was there for her when she broke her arm, Gwen can’t stop thinking about him. He was so patient and kind for her, but he was exceptionally amazing and wonderful with Zuma, who asks about him basically every day now. Blake is the complete opposite of everything she thought she wanted in a man, but she thought Gavin was the perfect male specimen and look how that turned out. The thing is, she can’t just _date_ Blake. Somehow, Gwen knows this. It’s all or nothing with him, and she’s terrified of both options.

“That kind of night, huh?” 

“Yep. Almost didn’t get out of bed today.”

“Been there. Hell, I _am_ there. Anything I can do?” Blake sounds concerned.

“Well… yes. Do you—can you—well, can you come over?” Gwen finally manages to say. She doesn’t offer any kind of explanation as to why she’s calling him for the first time and inviting   
him to her house. She hopes she hasn’t crossed a line here. It would suck for things to be awkward with Blake.

“Hell yes,” Blake says. “I can be there in an hour.”

“Good,” Gwen says. “And bring the vodka.”

“You got it, sister.” Gwen hangs up and smiles. But then she looks down and realizes she looks like a hot mess and hasn’t taken a shower for days, so she springs into action with a dumb grin on her face. This is going to be fun.

****

Blake shows up with the vodka an hour later, wearing jeans and a t-shirt and looking a bit unkempt, but in that rugged hot man kind of way that Gwen kind of resents. She always thought he was attractive, but now he’s becoming increasingly sexy to her. Plus, those eyes of his… 

“Hey,” she says when she opens the door. “Thanks for coming.” He gives her one of his patented bear hugs that she always finds so comforting.

“I’m glad you invited me,” Blake says as she leads him to the kitchen. “I might not have left the house until we go back to work if you hadn’t.”

“I might have become one with my bed if I didn’t get out of it today,” Gwen said. Blake nods. They share a look of understanding. It’s so weird that they’re both going through this hideous, devastating, heartbreaking crap at the same time. Gwen is just so thankful that someone else gets it. Someone like Blake.

Without talking about it, Blake hands Gwen the bottle of vodka. She’s not much of a drinker since she became a mom, but tonight? She takes a huge swig right from the bottle. Whatever. Blake isn’t going to judge her.

“That’s my kind of girl,” he says, grinning. She hands him the bottle and he takes a swig, too. Then they both laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“This isn’t weird, is it?” Gwen asks. “That I asked you to come over?”

“Nope. It’s normal. I’ve been expecting your call. You’re late, in fact. So now we have to make up for lost time.”

Gwen likes this answer. And she definitely likes Blake.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,” she says.

“So am I. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do for food tonight. I was thinking about having Adam bring me a chicken fried steak. I’m sure he would have loved that.”

Gwen laughs. “Well, I could make something…”

“Gwen, no offense, but I’m really not in the mood for some organic kale sesame seed salad tonight. Or some… apple kiwi carrot bran muffins.”

“Oh, come on, I save my apple kiwi carrot bran muffins for breakfast,” Gwen says. Blake chuckles. “You know what, I’m not either. I haven’t eaten in days and I feel like being bad tonight.   
Let’s order pizza!” She says with child-like exuberance.

“Sounds good to me. What do you like on your pizza?”

Gwen ponders this for a moment. It’s been so long since she’s even had pizza, she forgot everything about it. “Onions, mushrooms, sausage.”

“What, no pepperoni? No pineapple? Come on, woman.”

Gwen stares at Blake. “You like pepperoni and pineapple on your pizza? How do your taste buds even deal with that?”

“I was just kiddin’. Onions and mushrooms and sausage sounds perfect to me right now.”

“Okay, good. I’ll call them.”

“No need, I have the app!” Blake takes out his phone and in three minutes, a pizza is on its way. 

“Wow, magic,” Gwen says.

“That’s what they say about me. So… you want to be bad tonight, huh?” He looks at Gwen in a way that makes her feel 20 years younger. How does he even _do_ that?

In response, Gwen takes another drink of vodka. This is going to be a long night—hopefully.

****

Two hours later, they’ve devoured an entire pizza and drank the whole bottle of vodka. They’re sitting together on the couch in the living room, watching their second episode of Sons of Anarchy on Netflix. It’s one of Blake’s favorite shows and somehow he’s talked Gwen into watching it.

“Is this what the kids mean by Netflix and chill?” Gwen asks. She’s a little drunk and a little full. This is not like her. She can’t afford to get out of control anymore. But she feels safe with Blake, and to hell with life’s responsibilities. She’ll do better tomorrow. Maybe.

Blake snorts. “I think that involves a little bit more than what we’re doing right now.”

Gwen wouldn’t mind “a little bit more” than what they’re doing, but even in her semi-drunken state, she knows that’s not a great idea. Blake seems to have gotten that memo, too, because he’s not trying anything. They’re just sitting very, very close together. 

“This is nice,” Gwen says. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” he says, and he puts his arm around her. She puts her head on his shoulder, and they sit like this for almost half an episode. When the show is over, instead of starting a new one, Blake figures out how to turn the TV off.

“So… do you want to tell me what’s going on with you?” Blake asks. "Not that I mind any of this. In fact, I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be tonight."

Gwen blushes. Oh, well, that's embarrassing. Should she tell him the situation? She decides honesty is the best policy.

"I heard from a friend the other day who saw Gavin with a woman. Well, Mindy. She was our nanny. I've known for quite a while that he was cheating on me with her, but I didn't know he was still seeing her. So, yeah... I'm not in that great of a place these days."

Blake nods, and holds her closer to him. His thumb is grazing her shoulder and it's making her crazy. She wonders, if she's reacting this way to such a simple touch, what would happen if... she can't think about that right now. It's way too dangerous. She's way too vulnerable.

"I get it. In fact, I'm pretty sure that as of last week, Miranda's shacking up with the guy she was cheating on me with last year. It doesn't get easier, by the way--time just makes it go further away, not disappear completely."

Gwen takes his hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Is that why you're in L.A. instead of Oklahoma right now?"

Blake nods. "I just... can't be there right now. She hasn't moved all her stuff out yet. But hunting season is starting soon, so I have to bite the bullet soon enough."

"Ugh, that is hard. How do you... how do you deal with it? Just the pain and the betrayal and the heartache..."

"Other than going to the liquor store every day? Well, let's just say I'm getting a lot of target practice in lately. It's hard, you know? It's just really hard."

"It's so hard,"Gwen says, feeling the inevitable tears start to pierce her eyes. "I try to be strong for everyone else, but inside, I just want to do what I've been doing the last couple of days--bury myself in the sheets and never come out. I'm not strong, Blake. I'm not."

Blake turns to her and gently wipes the tears from her eyes. "You _are_ strong, Gwen. You're the strongest woman I know. Those three little boys of yours are amazing, and it's because you are the best mom you can be. I... I haven't known you for very long, but I've seen what you sacrifice for them. I see how you do everything you can to make them happy. Not to mention all the women and little girls you've influenced over the years with your lyrics and voice. Please, Gwen, try to see yourself like I do."

Gwen smiles at him gratefully through her tears. This is the second time in two months she's completely lost her shit in Blake's presence, and the second time he's been the most understanding man seemingly in the universe. She has to get it together. And she really does want to be the person he makes her feel like she is.

"Thank you," Gwen says. "Thank you so much. You are an amazing man yourself, Blake. I don't know much about country music but I know it wouldn't be the same without you. And I've seen the impact you have on everyone--not just kids, but everyone--by just being who you are. And I respect that so much. So much."

Blake looks at her gratefully. "Well, now that we're done blowing smoke up each other's ass..." Gwen laughs. "I think we're on the same page here. So... what do you think? Maybe we can... give this a try?" 

Gwen considers this question. Of course she _wants_ to, but is it really a good idea? They are so different, and the press and the paparazzi would make their lives hell for a while, and   
Gavin would definitely never let her hear the end of it, and it might get complicated with the kids, and she knows he would rather be in Oklahoma than California if he could help it, but... Gwen wants this. She wants _him._ And she knows that he wants her. And if they can help each other through this heart wrenching mess of a life while everything is still so raw and painful, then why not? At least they'll have fun doing it.

"Yeah. I think we should," Gwen says, smiling.

"Good. Does that mean I can kiss you now? Because I've been wanting to all night."

"Yes. please." 

They both move in closer, and their lips meet. And the kiss does not end quickly. It keeps going and going and going and Gwen wants to live inside this moment because goddamn, Blake Shelton is a hell of a kisser. 

"Wow," he says as they come up for air. "We're going to have to do that again."

"A lot, probably, just to make sure we're doing it right and all," Gwen says. 

They kiss again. And after another episode of Sons of Anarchy and a pot of coffee to sober up, it's time to say good-bye. It would be so easy for him to stay; for them to fall in bed together and stay there for days, but that's not how Gwen wants to start this. Plus, it would be nice to have something to look forward to. So she leads him to the front door and they kiss again. It's magnetic, it's chemical, it's nearly magical. Gwen frankly doesn't know how she got through almost 46 years without knowing what it's like to be kissed like this.

"See you soon," Gwen says as Blake opens the door to leave.

"God, I hope so," Blake says. And then he's gone.


End file.
